One magnetic recording method converts a magnetic image formed on a magnetic layer into a visible image with the use of a magnetic material such as a magnetic toner or the like. Since the magnetic image has a high resolution, this magnetic recording method has promise as a method for forming a fine pattern.
When a magnetic toner was used as the magnetic material, however, the formation of a fine pattern suitable for the magnetic image could not be realized, since the particle diameter of the magnetic toner is more than 10 micrometers.
In order to solve the above-described problem, it has been proposed to provide a magnetic recording device using a magnetic fluid as a magnetic material. (For example, see official publication of the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 48063/1985).
The magnetic recording device disclosed in the official publication of the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 48063/1985 immerses the surface of a magnetic drum formed with a magnetic image in a magnetic fluid, and the magnetic image is successively converted into a visual image while rotating the magnetic drum.
In the above-described conventional magnetic recording device, due to the flaws and pollution of the surface of the magnetic drum, the magnetic fluid adheres to the part other than the magnetic image part, and deterioration of the recording quality results.